Changelog
This is the Glor.io Changelog. Next work in progress: - Rebalance - Bear with saddle - PC/Desktop version of the game 0.5.1 - 10/07/2017 Sorry for the delays. - Fix bug with hats, when sometimes you got hat, and don't see it in your H menu - You can test very early development PC version (future mobile version) here: https://glorio-dev.itch.io/glorio 0.5.0 - 04/07/2017 > CONTRIBUTORS: > Ilya Buligin - Confirm dialogue, when you accidentally close tab with game - Fix builder hat (behaviour with crates) - Fix hockey hat (now it works right with black wolfs) - Fix bug when you stuck in direction after respawn - Ability to collect and change hats - Now you receive damage when destroy enemy spikes - Bears can break walls - Fix displaying billion score on leaderboard 0.4.9 - 16/06/2017 - New building: Wooden Spikes - 4 new hats (Some of hats, you can only find during night) - Tune punching (no dead-zone here) 0.4.8 - 12/06/2017 - Nerf white knights at night - Fix bug with displaying limits on left panel 0.4.7 - 12/06/2017 > CONTRIBUTORS: > Mikhail Vitsen (@porfirion) - Night mode - You can't see enemies on minimap, when night started - Every night, white knights can come for you - Add team admin icon - Add close button on team window - Show top player on minimap - Improve snow biome graphics - Show your team-mates on leaderboard (green colored) - Update featured youtubers - Hats! Every hat have secret ability. - Fix bug, when you stuck in direction after chat input - Fix bug, when you team name truncated - Fix bug, when your merces and guards was red on minimap - Fix bug when carrot was invisible on garden - Increase limits on doors, wood walls, and stone walls 0.4.6 - 04/06/2017 - Fix gardens alignment (you can place it near world-borders now) - Fix counter in server-list - Add party-management (Press T, or icon) - Fix crashes 0.4.5 - 30/05/2017 - Fix some of randomly kicks and deaths - Reduce resources in boxes - Rewards for destroying buildings - Player input rotation prediction - Weekly leaderboards - Need more exp to gain new levels - Limit nickname length on server 0.4.4 - 26/05/2017 - Increased damage for guards, merces (it's was very weak because of bug) - Fix issue with unexpected deaths (blank screens) - Fix issue with unable to enter into the game (only ads) - Autokick users who don't push respawn for a many hours (DON'T WORRY, if you alive in the game, you can be there forever) 0.4.3 - 21/05/2017 - Server selection box 0.4.2 - 21/05/2017 And here it is, we release beta in public, it's most important update in glor.io, see 0.4.1 changelog for list of new features. 0.4.1-beta - 18/05/2017 Guys, sorry for such big delay, but we're recreate server software from start, to optimize it (to add new features). So there is can be many new bugs :) - Increased limit up to 100 players per map - Gardener, help you gather carrots on beds - No chances on Tree and Stone, you always get resource for punch - New build menu system (we need this to add more new buildings) - Winter biome (work in progress, but for now no one spawned here, only white bears) - Larger map - Ball (yep!) 0.2.3-beta - 24/04/2017 - Unmount button, to unclaim pigs and black wolves - Increase price on guards - Now, when you killed, you loose pig with saddle - Added training mannequin (to train yourself, guards and merces) - Added black wolf (you can ride on him, and regenerate faster) - New glortubers in list 0.2.2-beta - 17/04/2017 - Meet bears 0.2.1-beta - 17/04/2017 - Hot-fix bug when player can overbuild limit 0.2.0-beta - 16/04/2017 - Add new youtubers - Migrate Brazil And North America servers - Add reddit-link 0.1.9-beta - 15/04/2017 - Peasants and guards can't open doors anymore - Update doors and meat graphics 0.1.8-beta - 13/04/2017 - Fix bug when doors not closed after killing guard near them 0.1.7-beta - 12/04/2017 - Add discord server for game - Improve server performance 0.1.6-beta - 11/04/2017 - Graphic improvements - Performance improvements - Increase chat message size - Add servers for Brazil and North America regions 0.1.5-beta - 10/04/2017 - Create changelog.txt file - Improve overall performance (decrease lags) - Hide zero-level players from minimap - Show friends on minimap - Show player towers and walls on minimap - Add resource crates, now you can simply share some resources with your clan, or store it in reserve - Improve load balancing (bug, when only few users stick in room alone) 0.1.4-beta - 08/04/2017 - Hotfix lags (SORRY! We are working hard without sleeping to improve game stability :)) 0.1.3-beta - 07/04/2017 - HotFix crash issue - Update featured youtuber list 0.1.2-alpha - 05/04/2017 This is the initial release of the game, so outages and bugs might occur. If you have any suggestions on how to make the game better, feel free to write to us on the e-mail you can find in the contacts (the link is at the bottom of the page). We are still making a list of the features for the next update, it may include: - Buildings for castle protection (traps, spikes) - Bosses - New species of animals - Hats! - Your suggestions Let us know what you would like to see first!